


Birthday Challenge

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Polyamory, So so much fluff, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: A short fluffy drabble about Reader and her boyfriends on her birthday.





	Birthday Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flopity_flips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/gifts).



> I tried to include   
> 'Anything with a sleepy prompto, whether its him waking up or him sleeping with plushies or whatever'  
> and  
> 'The bros on a cute date with their shared girlfriend'
> 
> Because I loved both ideas and couldn't pick. I hope this is at least a little bit what you had in mind!

     The sun burst past your thin curtains into your room, and the first thing you see is light glinting off fluffy golden hair. It makes you smile, and you have to keep yourself from nestling your face into it. Instead your eyes travel down to a soft, freckled face peacefully relaxed. Tucked into Prompto's arms, crushed against him, is a chubby chocobo plush. You sink your hands into its body and gently tug it down out of his grip. He lets out a small whine of protest but doesn't resist further. You try to replace it with yourself, snuggling in close and letting his arms fall over you. It's only a second later before he lets out a stuttering breath and wakes to figure out what's going on. Prompto's eyes flutter open sleepily.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” you speak lowly so you don't overstimulate him too early. He shakes his head with a yawn, his arms tightening around you.

“Nah,” he lies. He buries his face against your chest, cuddling in, and you decide that maybe you'll play with his hair after all. Better now before it's all done up. You keep telling him to leave it down one day but he won't have any of it.

     Prompto mumbles something into your chest and you roll your eyes, knocking him lightly on the head.

“Did you forget where my ears are again?”

In response he brings his hands up under your ribs and digs his fingers into your soft skin, making you shriek and writhe in his grasp. His triumphant, smiling face pops back up and you curse him for being strong enough to keep you there.

“I said I wanna stay in bed with the birthday girl all day,” he repeats through your laughter. Your body bucks of its own accord, and your hips collide, making him pause as he lets out a soft whimper. You take the chance to turn the tide, flipping him onto the bed and laying on him with your foreheads resting together. This was why none of the other boys ever slept with the two of you; as Noct put it, 'It's so cute I feel like I'm gonna be sick'. Well that and the fact that Prompto was a snuggler, most mornings you would wake up overwhelmingly entangled in his limbs.

“So why don't you?” you purr at him, giving him a little kiss. A low whine rises up from his chest and he shifts you off him.

“Cause the guys would kill me for keeping you all to myself.”

      A glint of mischief lights up the amber eyes you'd grown so fond of, and the man they belonged to easily keeps you away from whatever's behind his back. Gladio's large hand tucks under your chin and scratches lightly before tugging you into a kiss. His attempt to distract you is cute but futile. You wrap your arms around him in an attempt to get whatever it is. He uses his arms to trap yours around his torso, and brings a boquet of flowers around to tap you on the head.

“Alright, fine.”

You have to give him a squeeze before he'll let your arms go, but you manage to escape and bury your face in the flowers.

“Mm my favorites...”

      You're sitting snuggled up on Prompto's lap, his hand stroking through your hair and Gladio sitting next to you.

“So it seems like I'm missing a couple boyfriends right about now...” you begin.

“What we're not good enough for you?” Gladio teases. You swat at him and he catches your hand to kiss it. It tames you like he knew it would.

“We're supposed to distract you!”

“Nice, Prom.”  
“What?! I didn't tell her what from!”

“Hm, how long do I need to be distracted for?”

Gladio sighs and pulls out his phone, tapping away.

“Well since you woke up so late,” he pauses as you stick your tongue out at him, “about two more hours.”

Your smile turns coy as you swing your legs up to rest on Gladio's lap. He keeps them there and gently runs his fingers along them.

“What ever could we do for two whole hours...?” you keen. Gladio shakes his head.

“Nice try, Princess. That's your other present and it isn't till tonight. How about a bath?”

      Not far outside the city limits there is a hilltop with an incredible view of the southern side of the city. It was one of your favorite places to go, and you had taken each of your boyfriends there on separate solo dates at least once. Gladio liked to hike up there with you every so often (it came as no surprise the others didn't go). So you think nothing much of it when you are led there after a bath and some pampering. What does surprise you is Prompto tagging along, and the sight of Ignis waiting for you at the top of the hill. You close the distance and your arms wrap around him as you bury your face in his chest. He always smelled so nice. You feel the vibrations of his laughter through his chest.

“I've missed you all week...” you pout. Really, Prompto was the only one you were able to see on a regular basis.

“I believe it's only been three days,” he reminds you gently.

“Feels like a lot longer....”

“You're quite right about that. Come, we've a surprise for you.”

      When you crest the plateau the first thing you notice is a blanket laid on the soft grass. There are a few coolers and even a basket. That was definitely Prompto's idea. The second thing you are aware of is Noctis with his arms already outstretched.

“I didn't know they let you outside the city limits, Highness,” you tease as you approach him. He's having none of it, and pouts as he grabs you around the waist you tug you onto his lap a bit gracelessly. He doesn't seem to mind, and neither do you.

“Get over here.”

Noctis isn't good with words, but he's affectionate when he wants to be. Now his face is buried against the back of your shoulder as he hugs you tightly to him.

“Actually, this was all Noct's idea,” Ignis informs you. You turn your head a little to look at Noctis, and all you can see is his blue eyes looking up at you under his hair.

“Really?”

He hums in agreement and you press a kiss to his forehead.

“I love it.”

Ignis and Gladio start unpacking and one by one you recognize dishes you loved.

“You made all my favorites!”

“Naturally.”

Ignis moves to sit next to the two of you, and you kiss him before he can take a single bite.

You hum happily as you take a forkful, jabbing at Noctis when he steals from your plate.

“You know it's gonna be hard to top this next year,” you say.

“I think we're up for the challenge.”

 


End file.
